This project is analyzing the contributions of extraretinal information (e.g., proprioception) and visual information to the control of eye movements and the perception of visual direction by means of psychophysical experiments. Specifically, it is investigating the relationship between higher-order visual information and perception in the presence of minor motor anomalies that are faced in everyday situations. The research has important theoretical implications for understanding how the visual system builds a stable internal representation of the environment despite input perturbations caused by an observer's mobility. It has practical implications for human factors engineers and for clinicians working with major motor anomalies.